The present invention relates to glazing units, and in particular to glazing units for forming the walls of enclosures for accumulating solar energy.
Systems for accumulating and using solar energy, such as solar cells, are generally provided with a glazed wall through which incident solar energy penetrates and where it is retained.
Up to the present, such glazed walls have been formed from industrial soda-lime glass of ordinary composition, such as drawn or float glass.
It has been found that when using such glass, a part of the incident solar energy is not used and that, as a consequence, the solar energy accumulator is not as efficacious as it could be.